A common configuration of a truck or trailer cargo carrying load bed presents an oblong and rectangular flat or stepped loading surface having no front, rear, or lateral side walls for securing cargo carried thereon. Where cargo such as rectangular bales of hay or straw are to be carried upon such a load bed, means for securing such bales thereon are necessarily provided in order to prevent the carried bales from shifting, sliding or toppling during carriage.
A commonly known means for securing baled cargo such as is discussed above upon a flat or stepped load bed provides a matrix of flexible yet strong tie straps or belts. Such straps or belts are typically extended laterally and longitudinally over the cargo carried upon the load bed, the ends of such straps or belts being fixedly attached to the load bed. Typically, one of the fixed attachments of each of such cargo securing straps or belts comprises a ratchet and pawl type strap winch which may be utilized for tightening the strap or belt over the cargo.
A commonly known drawback or deficiency associated with securing cargo upon a flat or stepped load bed through usage of winch tightened straps, as described above, is that utilization of such common assembly undesirably wastes labor and time. Tasks of manually extending straps over carried cargo, manually tightening such straps, manually releasing such straps, and manually withdrawing such straps for cargo removal are each time consuming and labor intensive procedures.
The instant inventive assembly for load bed cargo securing solves or ameliorates drawbacks and deficiencies of common flat or stepped load bed cargo securing assemblies such as those discussed above, by providing and incorporating a specialized configuration of articulating and telescoping arms and ties which automate and speed load bed cargo loading and off-loading procedures.